A Scorching Rematch!
A Scorching Rematch! is the 16th episode of Zach's Kanto Journey Season 2. Plot Zach is confidently walking back into the gym, after several days of intense training, his expression one of grim determination. After the first day, he had included all of his Pokemon in the training, and they had grown more powerful. Bulbasaur walks into the stands, immediately followed by Kevin, who is smiling uncontrollably. Bulbasaur is also grinning, and they prepare to watch the battle. Blaine walks into view, a mischevious smile on his face. Blaine: So, you're ready for your rematch? Zach: Ready as I'll ever be! And this time, I will ''win. Blaine: So you say... Kevin: You can do it Zach! We know you can! Blaine: Rapidash, let's wipe the floors with them once again! Zach: Alright Poliwhirl, show them your strength! The two Pokemon emerge from their Poke Balls, ready to show their strength. Blaine shakes his head in disappointment. Blaine: Boy, you never learn a thing, do you? Zach grins, and shakes his head. Blaine: Alright, show them your Sunny Day! Rapidash neighs loudly, and the sunlight grows very intense. Blaine: Now, Flame Charge! Rapidash is covered in flames, which grow hotter and far more intense thanks to the intense sunlight. Zach: We got this! Unleash what we've learned from our training! Rain Dance! Poliwhirl starts to twirl around, and the sky darkens suddenly. Rapidash's Flame Charge falters, as it feels its power decreasing. Blaine: What!? How dare y- Zach: Now, use Water Pulse! The rain boosts Poliwhirl's power, and the Water Pulse sails into Rapidash hard, sending it flying against the wall. Blaine: Hmph! Rapidash, Megahorn! Rapidash gets up, shakes off the dust, and charges, its horn glowing a fierce white. Zach: Poliwhirl, slow 'em down with Mud Shot! Poliwhirl creates a sphere of mud in his hand, then shoots it off at Rapidash's feet, then follows with multiple more. Rapidash swiftly dodges the first few, but is caught off-guard from one that hits its left front hoof, and it stumbles. More Mud Shots follow, making its hooves stick to the ground as it tries to move. Blaine: No! I won't let this happen! Sunny Day! Rapidash attempts to use Sunny Day, but is hit hard with a Water Pulse from Poliwhirl, which knocks it out. Blaine: Huh... Return. Blaine retrieves Rapidash, and eyes Zach with a new approval. Zach: Well, what do you think I did? Went over and sulked for a few days? Blaine: Sort of. Zach: Well then, this match is just getting started! Blaine: Alright, Flareon, let's show them how a real Pokemon battles! Flareon emerges, its eye gleaming malevolently. Blaine: Flareon, Thunder Fang! Zach looks at it, startled, as its mouth glows yellow and it leaps towards Poliwhirl. Zach: Poliwhirl, use Water Pulse! Poliwhirl slings a sphere of water at Flareon, but it easily evades, then clamps down hard on Poliwhirl's body, shocking him rapidly. Poliwhirl flings him off, only to be assaulted instantly by another Thunder Fang. Poliwhirl cringes, then collapses as the electricity overtakes him. Zach: POLIWHIRL! Blaine: Ha! Looks like typing couldn't save you this time. Zach growls, and retrieves Poliwhirl. Zach: You did good, Poliwhirl... Take a good rest. Mankey, let's do this! Blaine's expression changes to one of surprise. Blaine: I certainly wasn't expecting a Mankey... Zach: Well, you're certainly not gonna be expecting my strategy then! Mankey, Cross Chop! Mankey speeds into Flareon, surprising it, and lands a quick and powerful blow, causing Flareon to fly backwards. Flareon flips mid-air, and lands on its feet. It growls at Mankey as flames erupt from its mouth, spinning in a spiraling vortex towards him. Mankey jumps above it, and speeds down into Flareon with an Aerial Ace, once again surprising it and its trainer. Blaine: Well, I must say, I am thoroughly impressed. You've certainly improved. Zach: Thanks. Now, Mankey, let it all out! Cross Chop again! Blaine: Show them your strength! Flare Blitz! The two Pokemon run at each other, and collide in an explosion filled with immense heat. Both Pokemon fly back, landing on their feet easily. They breathe heavily for a moment, staring at each other. They both collapse, Mankey's fur burnt, and Flareon's body covered in blue electricity from the recoil damage. Both trainers recall their Pokemon, congratulating them. Blaine: Well, looks like you're about to meet my ace! Zach: Your ace is no match for my final Pokemon! Blaine: Arcanine! Zach: Omanyte! They both release their specific Pokemon, and Kevin cheers for Zach. Kevin: Come on Zach, show this old man that the youth own the field now-a-days! Blaine's eyes flare. Blaine: Come on Arcanine, let's show that our Generation is the strongest! Zach: Omanyte, you may be new to the team, but I believe in your power! Blaine: Arcanine, Flamethrower! Flames engulf Omanyte, singing his shell, as Arcanine lets loose a barrage of super-intense flames. Zach grimaces as the flames continue, and Omanyte slowly grows weaker, even though he quad-resists Flamethrower. Blaine: Don't let up! Zach: Omanyte, Protect! Omanyte creates a sphere of protection around it, providing respite from the flames. Slowly but surely, however, the sphere is cracking as the flames push against its power. Zach: It's no use, he's just stronger than us! Blaine: Glad you admit it! Now, Arcanine, finish off its Protect with Close Combat! Arcanine speeds towards the sphere, and begins clobbering it easily. Zach: ''Wait... Close Combat lowers Defense and Special Defense... So that means I can hit him harder! The sphere suddenly explodes, taking too much damage, and Omanyte flies backwards, squirming in pain. Zach: Omanyte! Blaine: Let's wrap this up... Wild Charge! Arcanine charges at Omanyte, its body engulfed in yellow lightning. Zach: OMANYTE, DODGE IT! Omanyte jumps sideways, but Arcanine easily intercepts it, and Omanyte goes spiraling into the ground. Zach: Omanyte... Blaine: Ha! It's all over! Once again, we have won! Kevin: Uh... I don't think so. Blaine: Excuse me? Zach: Look! They all direct their attention where Omanyte had fallen. In its place is a bright blue glow that is transforming. Blaine: He's evolving... Impossible! Zach: Clearly, it's not! As the glow fades, an Omastar stands where Omanyte had. Zach: Alright, show this guy true Water-type Power! Brine! Omastar unleashes a torrent of water that causes Arcanine to slide backwards a long ways, and Zach smirks. Blaine: What're you so confident about!? We're still far more powerful! Zach: You might think that... But I've got strategy! Alright, Shell Smash! Omastar's shell glows a bright white, and flies apart, and Omastar gets a blue aura around it. Blaine: Impossible... Zach: Thanks to your Close Combat, you've already left your Arcanine open! And now, with my increased power, I'm gonna take this win! Use Ancient Power! Omastar screeches, and rocks appear out of the ground with a purple aura, and they fly into Arcanine, knocking him out as he hits the wall hard. Blaine: I... I must concede defeat. You have actually beaten me. Kevin: Woooo! You bet he beat you! He just took the win by a long shot! Blaine glares at him, and he stops yelling. Zach: It was a close match. Blaine nods. Omastar climbs into its Poke Ball while they continue talking. Blaine: Here is your badge. The Volcano Badge! Zach takes it gingerly, and places it in his Badge Case. Zach: I did it... I got the Volcano Badge! Both Kevin and Zach leave, and return to the Pokemon Center. After Zach gives his Pokemon to Nurse Joy, a man runs up to him. Man: Are you Zachary Willsone? Zach nods, and the man hands him a letter. Man: I was told to deliver that. The guy quickly runs away as Zach opens it up. Written on a piece of paper, in dark red, the words read 'JOIN TEAM ROCKET, I WILL BE WAITING AT THE VIRIDIAN GYM.' Zach drops the letter wordlessly, as he sees who it is from. Nurse Joy hands him his Pokemon back, and Zach grabs them back hurriedly. He grabs his backpack, and pulls Kevin out of the Pokemon Center. They bolt out into the dark night, and the camera zooms in on the letter. Below the message, the name 'Jeremy Willsone' is seen. THE END Category:Episodes